A Saint and a Ninja Lost In Steelport
by SaintsBoss17
Summary: A story revision of it's predecessor "A Saint and a Ninja." It's BossxKasumixAyane. *Set after SRTT* What would happen if you decided to combine Saints Row and Dead or Alive? Well I sure don't know but I hope that it would give me some adventurous, comical, romantic, violent, and gory masterpiece of a story. Well, that's what I was going for when I started writing this anyway...
1. Chapter 1

_**A Saint and a Ninja Lost In Steelport**_

* * *

Boss' POV…

* * *

Today was going to be a good day. It was the anniversary of Johnny's death. I know it's not a thing to celebrate but it's what Shaundi, Pierce and I do to remember him by. They believed he was dead but me… I KNEW he was alive. But I'm getting off topic.

"Shaundi? You and Pierce ready to do this?"

She looked at me from the couch, stopping from cleaning her assault rifle, and gave me a small smile, one anyone barely sees anymore.

"Well, if Pierce could get down here, we could go. If you would've just listened to me and left him we'd-"

I cut her off. "Yes, I know, we'd have been there by now. Jesus Shaundi, you almost make me wish I was in Purgatory." She looked at me, confused for a moment, before she realized I wasn't talking about our Saints HQ back in Stilwater.

She jumped up, slinging her rifle over her shoulder. We stood side by side for a few moments before Pierce came rushing down.

"Sorry about the wait. You see, these-"

I interrupted him. "Pierce, just shut up and follow us to the car."

He nodded, for once not complaining back. I was glad it was Johnny's anniversary death, 'cause I could get use to an obedient Pierce.

We entered the elevator, going down to the garage. Shaundi stood particularly close, but maybe I was over-observing here. Pierce looked like he wanted to say something, but either Shaundi's scary aura or my cutting him off from earlier kept him from saying a word. The look was gone though as we left the elevator.

"So," I started to my two closest lieutenants and friends, "we'd take the Gat-mobile for this special occasion but someone," I said, referencing Pierce, "totaled it last night when some "ho" attacked him."

"Hey Boss, come on," Pierce began, gaining momentum for his whining of the day, "that ho pointed a gun at my head when I let her in the car! I swear! I'm lucky I wasn't shot."

Shaundi and I ignored him as we all walked to my jet black Infuego with purple and gold trim, complete with chrome rims and nitrous. My baby was meant for things like this.

We all know what Shaundi and Pierce look like but what about the Boss? Well, I'm six foot even, have purple eyes (from contacts, not mutant powers), and am muscularly built. A lean body and "Hollywood Ready" hair. I was wearing a full black outfit, much like my lieutenants. A black turtleneck, jeans, gloves and shoes. Our balaclavas were attached to our hips, right on top of our guns.

"We all know the plan. When we get there, slip these on, steal a lot of the banks' money, and shoot anything with two legs. Time to honor Johnny with mass murder, or whatever is possible of course."

"Um, Boss?" Pierce asked.

"What is it Pierce?" I asked in slight annoyance. It's not that I don't like Pierce, but when my hand starts a twitchin' it's for two reasons. One is shooting people and the other is beating Pierce.

"You remember what happened to you guys the last time you robbed a bank?"

I simply nodded, which was much better than the insults that I had stored up for him by now, and it's not even noon.

He shut up after that and I drove off. Pierce reached up and changed the radio station to WZA-shitty-Pierce-music. I let him have his moment for now, since when he bitches later, I can rub this in his face. We sped off towards downtown Steelport, and I felt that today would bring out the best in me, for better or for worse.

* * *

Kasumi's POV…

* * *

As the boat docked downtown I got off, carrying a simple bad and wearing nothing but some tennis shoes, jeans and a t-shirt. I opened the flip phone Ryu got me before I left and checked it. No missed calls… no missed texts… He said he'd call when he was sure I arrived, I guess he just didn't think I touched down yet.

I hailed a cab and went to the bank. As I was being driven there, I had time to think about where I was. Steelport, some island-ish city in the middle of some other lands… yeah, I had no clue where I was. All I knew was that no one took a notice to me, despite me winning the first "Dead or Alive" tournament. Guess Steelport didn't get many visitors.

The driver dropped me off at the bank and I politely thanked him for waiving my fare. Guess that was because I was fresh off the boat. Entering the bank I saw colossal works of art and elegance was painted all over. It seemed to be great.

It took mere moments for the clerk at the counter to give me the remnants of one of Ryu's bank accounts. Though initially surprised, I shrugged off the one million dollars I unknowingly withdrew and put it in my bag. As I took one last look around, the bank invited some interesting company.

Three masked people began gunning down everyone outside the bank before moving into the building. As they got closer I realized there were two guys and one lady, the tallest of the group being the guy and leader of the group.

They told everyone to get down and everyone followed orders, except me. The leader ignored everyone and jumped over the counter, undoubtedly heading towards the safe. The other guy handled the room while the lady stepped over to me. A step before she reached me the alarms went off, finally calling in the police.

The lady stopped in front of me, saying, "Get down on the ground and hand me the bag, sweetie."

I smiled faintly, already taking of my bag to give to her. I tossed it at just her head level and as she caught it, I power-roundhouse kicked her and she went flying into the opposite wall, yelling, "Shit," before she hit the wall with a thud.

When her partner looked over at her unconscious-looking body he turned towards me and raised his gun, yelling mostly incoherent things. The only thing I understood out of his ramble was, "Oh HELL no, not again!"

He didn't get a chance to shoot as I had already disarmed him and threw him into the wall as well. I knew I didn't throw him hard enough to kill him but he looked like he died. Either that was true, or he was just the weakest one there. That's embarrassing…

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing to my crew?"

I turned around and faced the taller one and could tell something was wrong.

"Why do you have purple eyes?" I asked, cautiously. I had enough of the strong, evil type from my journey's past.

"Well, honestly, I have purple eyes because I'm angry. Well, it's that or they're contacts."

I internally face palmed for believing there was anything worse than him in this city. After all, my sister was miles away from here.

The humor in his voice was gone and he became serious, including his posture. We both took a defensive stance and when I saw he wasn't moving first, I went on the offensive and threw a flurry of punches at him. Surprisingly, he dodged or blocked everything I threw at him. Eventually I stopped and noticed he was seriously sweating. I haven't even broken a sweat. I have to assume that it's just all that black he's wearing.

He started attacking me, punches and kicks alike, but I dodged everything. His technique was… weird to say the least. It looked completely improvised.

"You know, I didn't think a ninja was this good," he said, staring into me.

I paused for a moment and he did too. At first I saw fear in his eyes, then I saw excitement.

"Hold on, shit, you're a real ninja?! That's fucking awesome!"

While he was distracted, I kicked him into the ground. I know it was a low blow, especially for a kunoichi, but his teasing was making me feel… funny.

"I'll see you back at the penthouse," he said.

I didn't understand until I felt a hard force hit the back of my head. Everything following went black.

* * *

Boss' POV…

* * *

When Shaundi hit her, she fell forward, landing on me.

"Good work," I said to Shaundi, looking over to Pierce who just walked up beside her.

Pierce eyed the girl in my arms and I gave him a look that said "you don't know who you're fucking with". Then I just continued on like I normally would.

"Shaundi. Pierce. Go grab the money and shoot your way out of here. I'll take the girl."

Pierce looked at me, "Boss, why don't I take her?"

"Pierce," I began, "there is a difference between some free labor and some free fuck. When you're under my command, you will always be in the 'free labor' category."

He walked off with Shaundi, reluctantly, and went to grab the money. I carried the girl to my Infuego. After I safely strapped her in we zoomed back to the penthouse. When we arrived I carried her up and tied her to a chair. Thinking of first impressions, I untied her from the chair and tied her to the bed in my room instead. Don't ask me why, I just thought interrogation would go better here.

Later, after Pierce and Shaundi arrived, we went to my room to a now awake young lady.

"Why am I tied to this bed, let me go!"

I smiled, responding in the darkest voice I could manage, "I'm into some very kinky shit and these two are going to watch me fuck your restrained body."

She went quiet after that, blushing slightly, before each of us took a side of the bed.

"In reality," I said, back in my actual voice, "we're going to interrogate you. Tell us what we want to know, and you live. If you don't…" I said, cocking my gun, leaving that empty threat lying in the air. She nodded and we asked her everything of importance.

We found out that she was eighteen and her name was Kasumi, had a beautiful sister and kind brother. She was a kunoichi, or female ninja, and she had extensive martial arts training. Then we finally found out about Dead or Alive.

Don't get me wrong, she didn't just give us answers. It took a while, and shooting in Pierces' general direction. When those two left I untied her and handed her bag back. Then I offered her an opportunity so to speak.

"All one million is still in your bag," I said, "and I didn't touch your spare clothes." She looked at me, like she was fighting off some internal questions.

"If you don't have a place to stay, you can always stay here, working for me. You get free food and free living space, and I get a ninja under my command."

She looked as if she was debating this, then she simply nodded.

"Sorry, but we'll be sharing rooms for the time being. You can have the bed, and I'll take the couch."

She nodded again and I left out the room. I felt stupid for forgetting to tell her the most important thing. I turned around and opened the door, immediately being greeted by white panties with cherry blossoms on them. When she turned around and saw me she slightly screamed, and kicked me hard enough to blast me through the window and land in the pool below.

As I was floating I couldn't help but feel like this happened in some guys' life a whole lot more often than mine. I felt sorry for the guys that I believed existed somewhere where this was their life. Getting abused by girls.

However, I shook the thought and marched back upstairs, holding my surely bruised ribs. I made sure to knock on the door this time, and then opened the door and went straight to the couch. The last words I heard before dozing off were, "I'm sorry…"

Fuck you Kasumi, Fuck you!

* * *

A/N: After my Masked Guest friend reminded me that this story had a ton of potential I found out I needed to do two things to live up to it. Start over and the go slower. I also changed the story so you HAVE to read it again. Though there will be similar elements. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Saint and a Ninja Lost In Steelport**_

* * *

Boss' POV…

I woke up with sore ribs and a need to hurt Pierce… weird. After taking a moment to gain my bearings, I looked at the clarifying face of Kasumi… hold on, that isn't right…

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, noticing that she was not only perfectly groomed, but dressed in some weird, tight-ass black outfit, sword attached to her lower back. I was thinking how her overall sex appeal outweighed her deadliness, but my thoughts were interrupted when she answered me.

"I was asked to be your ninja, under your command, so here I am," she answered with a bubbly smile that was only slightly attractive (though I could be lying out of my ass about the level of said attractiveness).

"Ugh, I need a shower… and a breakfast fit for a king…"

As soon as I said those words, I was placed under a shower in mere moments, still clothed, and I could hear a breakfast being made in the kitchen. I undressed myself and continued taking my shower starting up top and working my way down, including ears and all. After finishing minutes later I quickly put on my towel, albeit a little loosely, and left the bathroom. As soon as I entered my room I regretted it, because my room was now our room and the instant door opening left me towel-less after the strong wind it caused. I was also sent out the window again and into the pool again, my ears first being graced by Kasumi's sudden scream.

I floated for a moment, thinking how my ribs must be either broken or I'm one tough bastard… I voted both. I saw my towel floating towards me, and caught it just as it had been about to fall in the pool. I climbed out the pool in my birthday suit and put my towel on. It was a good thing I kicked everyone out of my penthouse days ago, otherwise this could have been embarrassing. For them I mean. Kasumi appeared in front of me again, jumping from the upper balcony. She had been blushing too, which meant she saw something she wasn't supposed to see… yet…

"Why are you holding that up to my face?" she asked, referencing the 45 Shepherd I pulled out and held to her head. After all, anyone who just went through what I went through would have to have this sort of precaution.

"Think of it as a 'personal safety border' and that you may never cross it without my permission, alright?"

She nodded and I lowered my gun, sitting on the sofa in front of me, and favoring my ribs while I was at it. She stood there, patiently and almost lifeless, yet she still held her personality. I asked her to go get my food and she complied without hesitation, a personality trait most Saints SHOULD have, minus the lieutenants, 'cause even I knew they were helpless at this point. Especially Gat. We were too much alike.

As I waited for her I tried to contemplate keeping her around. Ideally, this had the most potential in the beginning. Then I got kicked out of my penthouse twice, and literally. And the fact that I didn't know much about her, what sort of baggage she could be bringing into my life, let alone where her loyalties lied. I was beginning to second guess my decision but as she came back from the kitchen, food balanced in hand perfectly and with that perfect smile of hers, I don't know if it was lust talking or common sense, probably more towards the latter, but I knew then that I'd keep her.

"Well, all that drool surely indicates how hungry you truly are…" Kasumi said on her way back, the sun from the skylight almost bright enough to keep me from seeing her blush.

I quickly wiped the corner of my mouth. "Just get over here already," I said, the true reality of my hunger finally kicking in. She stood still for a moment and I started growing impatient. If it wasn't for my own deadly aura sinking into the room, maybe I'd have noticed her more subtle one a little better.

"What? Why did you stop?" I asked, my patience over-growing.

"You became really rude all of a sudden. I only serve nice people."

Between wanting to bitch-slap the hell out of her and eating, I finally reached an even level point. She started walking away and I swallowed all my pride, knowing I'd get revenge later.

"Sorry, I got a little out of it at the moment. May you please come over here?"

She smiled and continued the rest of the way. Then she left me to finish my meal in peace. It was truly splendid as I was gifted with pancakes, sausages, eggs, French toast… all that good shit that everyone could cook, but didn't hold the same taste of professionalism of Kasumi's meal.

I looked around me, the open floor plan of the penthouse allowing me to see no Kasumi within sight. I made a few phone calls, then finished my meal in silence. After I finished my orange juice she returned.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" she asked, delicately like I was some child. That or it was supposed to be a cuter way to flirt. I just dismissed it as nothing.

"Well, I forgot to mention canonizing takes place today."

"Canonizing?" she said in a purely questioning way, "What is that?"

"Well, basically, think of it as an initiation ceremony and you're being initiated."

"The way you say it makes it sound miserable for the one being initiated."

"No, it's completely harmless… for me anyway…" I said, as I mumbled the last part as step one for my self-satisfaction.

* * *

Two Hours Later…

* * *

It was noon. I was standing on the balcony, Shaundi on my right, followed by Kinzie and Viola. On my left was Pierce, Zimos, Angel, and Oleg. Below us, in the cleared living room, the one that took the two hours to clear since some bitch decided to snicker and ignore me the whole time, stood Kasumi, surrounded by a pretty generous amount of Saints.

"I'd give some sort of ceremonious speech but it's not needed at this point in the Saints career. So… begin the canonization."

One Saint approached Kasumi and as soon as he was within arm's length he threw a punch at her. She gracefully dodged and punched him hard, sending him sliding across the floor, face down, and back into the crowd. Two more approached to replace the first and the same thing happened, except there were two instead of one. Four advanced on her, replacing the two that had just been knocked out.

"Stupid motherfuckers, they have no fucking form and are sloppy as hell…" I mumbled. I wondered what Gat would say in this situation. I was pretty sure she outclassed both of us… combined even… I felt pissed as I helplessly watched my Saints get their asses thrown aside like stale bread… okay that was a terrible analogy but whatever.

She started running out of Saints and I saw Angel leap down on my left, as well as Viola on my right. The Saints parted ways for them and I watched the fight begin.

Angel threw a punch at her and was masterfully thrown over her shoulder, rolling off the ground as he landed. Viola did the classic one-two and was shoved to the side on three. Standing side by side, they nodded to each other, attacking at the same time now. Viola threw a clothesline and Angel threw a low leg sweep, causing Kasumi to have to jump back for a moment. As they charged again, she followed suit and as she drew closer she… cut threw them at an unrealistic speed, kicking them off to the side as she stopped moving. Cherry blossoms started settling on the floor now.

"Oh HELL NO!" exclaimed Pierce as he jumped down into the fray too. Shaundi followed, after mumbling, "So the new bitch wants to show off huh?"

They attacked her much like Angel and Viola, throwing kicks here and punches there. The only difference them being able to work together like a well-oiled machine. They lasted a lot longer than everyone else, even the group of sixteen that went after her. Shaundi even managed to knick Kasumi in the jaw, which it seemed no one noticed except myself, Shaundi and Kasumi.

Moments later they were thrown out as well and since my Saints circle became a KO circle, I was just about pressed to congratulate her.

"Hey, if this was your best you need a new squad!" Kasumi taunted, and I just watched on, raising my hand when guns were pointed at her every-which-way.

"Isn't it the leaders turn?" she taunted, continuing her prideful way, "I mean, everyone participated, including your lieutenants."

"Yes they did, and now, almost every Saint has been canonized, except those at my side."

"Well, how about you?"

"I was canonized years ago," I said calmly, losing something like my cool could make me look bad here.

"How about this… If I win, I'm the next Boss of the Saints," there was a very audible gasp for a moment, "…and if you win I'll do whatever you say for the rest of the day. That is, unless you're a coward."

Another audible gasp and now my pride was on the line. I jumped off the balcony, leaving my prized spot for the moment, and approached her. The Saints by then had all regained their consciousness and stood around in a circle again. I took my improvised stance and she took hers.

"Oleg, on your call," I yelled up.

Oleg took my vacant spot and spoke like the gentleman he was. "No matter what, the fight is to be uninterrupted. No weapons of any kind are to be used, including knives, swords, guns, etc. First to land on their back loses. The fight begins on my mark."

She stared into my eyes and I could see her full blown focus on the match at hand. That girly, pain in my ass would be gone for as long as this fight lasted. Note to self: Make the damn fight last!

"Get ready…"

Our stances became firmer and she lost her smile completely. My pride was on the line here, and that was not cool. I wouldn't lose to anyone over this, no matter what the cost. I smiled and I saw the split second look of confusion on her face before she hardened again. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Pierce ogling Kasumi, which really unnerved me for a moment. I nodded towards Shaundi and she dragged him away, his screams of protest distracting everyone for the moment besides myself and Kasumi.

I took one last moment to determine how I should handle this. Besides the amount of sweat glistening off of her skin I couldn't say that I saw any true signs of fatigue, typical of this ninja. The sun from the skylight made her look even more attractive as her sweat began shining all over.

I knew how this was going to end if I played fairly. She was going to take her time kicking my ass if I let her. I was not completely focused on the fight either, instead letting my hormones take over. All in all, I was fucked ten times over Tuesday.

"Go!" yelled Oleg.

"Fuck," I mumbled as Kasumi rushed at me. My self satisfaction plan wasn't going as planned.

* * *

A/N: So, a very long break that I apologize for and I also leave you with a cliffhanger... I can only guarantee that the next chapter will be up between two hours from now and a week from now... probably leaning more towards the latter. Also a Review would be nice, mainly because without them, I don't know if I should continue. I mean, if I don't get them, you'll never know how this fight will end and probably get anxiety attacks over it. Hopefully not but just to be safe, you should review. More reviews=More of my priorities focusing on this story. It's all the readers choice...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Saint and a Ninja Lost In Steelport**_

* * *

I ducked as Kasumi delivered a flying kick at me, easily dodging her and causing her to fly straight over my head.

"Ha, missed me bi…" I was cut off as I was sent flying out the window again and, you guessed it, right into the swimming pool. Seriously, we were going to have to talk about her obsession with kicking people out of windows and into pools. At least I wasn't sent off the second floor though…

She ran out to me again just as I was getting out of the pool. She tried to kick me again and I grabbed her leg mid-swing, throwing her into the pool. She surfaced and floated for a moment, staring at me.

"Looks like you're… all washed up," I taunted, earning groans from the surrounding crowd.

"Match isn't over yet, she isn't lying on her back," said Oleg, making my biggest fear of getting my ass kicked by this girl a reality.

She jumped out of the water as if she was jumping off the ground and attacked me again, giving me little to no chance of regaining my defenses. I was pushed back all the way to back under the balcony. Life sucked at the moment…

I was blocking, which hurt like hell, or parrying, which hurt like hell, and she didn't seem to let up or even give me a moment. At some point a moment later, she swept my feet from under me and I was falling towards my neck. I adjusted and did a backflip, sloppily albeit but a backflip nonetheless.

"How the hell did I do that?" I asked no one in particular, marveling in my newfound ability. I didn't have long though because she started throwing punches again. Damn women, why do they have to be so goddamn angry all the time? I didn't even do anything this time.

When I dodged a punch that she happened to put a lot of force behind, she staggered forward a little and I finally had my opening to attack. I threw a few punches until I noticed that she had been blocking them all and decided to throw kicks in as well. Probably not my smartest idea…

At on kick I threw out at her she jumped up and stomped it back into the ground, putting me in some pain worthy of hurting me. Right, ego's get you nowhere when you have to fight some maniac kunoichi that wants to take your spot and pride.

I was beginning to grow sick of this and she didn't seem to notice, considering that her stamina, her endurance, was only SLIGHTLY higher than mine. I had a pretty good idea though.

When she punched at me again I pulled her forward, and she lost her balance, causing her to fall into me. In one swift motion, I brought her face up to mine and kissed her square on the lips. She pulled away quickly, blushing, and I took that opportunity to tackle her, causing her to land square on her back, me kneeling over her.

"The Boss wins!" called out Oleg, signifying my graceless win over the super ninja.

The crowd around me clapped and laughed, I saw some people handing over stacks of money… I had beaten her and proved that I could beat anyone who stepped up to the plate. So, the list is now: Hispanic maniacs, executive gang bangers with prostitutes, high rolling racers, the police, druggies, tribal freaks, Japanese swordsmen, tech-loving Goths, unloved wrestlers, a prostitution syndicate, and finally, a ninja. I was getting a pretty badass resume together, even though I'd never need it.

I smiled and reveled in my latest victory. I looked down at Kasumi, still smiling, and was met with a smack that had enough force to knock me off of her, and enough sound to carry throughout the room. Guns raised immediately and the multiple clicks from them were very audible throughout the room. I raised my hand.

"Everyone dismissed!" I yelled commandingly, and everyone left, though quite reluctantly. Well, everyone except Shaundi. "Shaundi, you know what our previous agreement was."

She nodded and slowly left. When everyone was gone I slowly dragged my head back to look Kasumi in the eyes. She met me eye-to-eye too. Besides the sweat trailing down her face, her hair somewhat dismay, and the redness present in her cheeks, I wasn't met with a different Kasumi than the one from the previous day and a half. She was smiling. Smiling into the face that was thinking of how many different ways there were to kill a ninja and hide the body.

"What. The Fuck. Was That?" I asked, killing intent present in my voice. It didn't seem to faze her though, and she continued looking at me with that cheeky grin.

"Consider us even," she said matter of factly, pissing me off even further. I got up from my kneeling position, allowing her to stand, before continuing our "sensible" conversation.

"You don't fucking slap me in front of my crew. Hell, you don't fucking make any disrespectful action towards me period." I stated, laying down the unspoken ground rules I thought she understood. She paused in the hallway leading back up to our room. Well, my couch, her bed, but that was beside the point.

"Maybe if you didn't dishonor yourself with that filthy thing you call a win, that wouldn't have happened," she answered clearly and precisely. I wasn't having any of this bullshit be put on me in my own penthouse.

"You know what, fuck you, fuck this, and I'm going for a drive."

She just stared at me blankly, like my idea of a drive wouldn't mean anything.

"Fine, whatever. Don't come crying to me when you lose your pride and respect even further."

I scoffed at her as I left to the garage. I didn't need this shit, fuck this.

* * *

Kasumi's POV…

* * *

I watched him leave down the elevator, watching the lights go all the way to the garage. Good thing he left, I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I've taken asylum in this mad house! I'm surrounded by indecent gang-bangers that get off from beating each other up.

Then there's his lieutenants. The girls seem nice enough when they aren't attacking you but some of the guys were freaks, especially the big guy. This place was nice, I'm not gonna lie, but I'm not sure how much longer I can live with this. This wasn't my idea of a safe place to stay.

I guess I could give it another chance though. The least I could do is tell the "Boss" before I leave. Maybe, just maybe, if he wasn't such an asshole, he'd be pretty cute. I guess I'll decide my course of action later. For now, I'll just lay in my borrowed bed here and sleep until he gets back.

* * *

Back to the Boss…

* * *

I didn't think I'd actually visit this place. Pierce told me it was a pretty good place to go and he'd know, he probably frequents it a lot. He also said there's a new set of girls every week. I didn't like places like this, too many diseases flying around nowadays. However, today was an exception. I was stressed the fuck out, something I hadn't been since Johnny's death…

I exited my blue Temptress with white strips and chrome trimming and entered the "gentleman's executive office". The main lobby was bright with shadows lining the walls. The carpet was some exotic looking red, gold, and white pattern. There was gold trim on the walls as well and the ceiling was extended higher than it should have been. There were two halls leading back to what I'd believe to be the private rooms.

So many different girls to choose from. And so many bouncers that even I'd think once and a half about fucking with. I looked around but between all the brunettes, blondes, auburns, redheads, and black-haired girls, none of them caught my eyes, not even their extra assets.

"Fake, fake, fake, fake… definitely implanted…" I mumbled to myself as I searched the main room. This was starting to seem like a waste of time.

"Hello there, you seem lost, can I help you?"

I looked down to the sweetened voice that was used to trick men out of their money and my, my, I was impressed. I was staring into the red eyes of some purple haired girl. Seemed she was performing some ninja cosplay as well. She wore some purple and gray skin-tight outfit with a black hood on it, fake swords attached at the calves, and some plastic that acted as the armor on her chest. This was a double plus. I could vent two frustrations at the same time.

"You work here?" I asked, stunned by her natural beauty.

"You'd be my first customer, actually…"

I was shocked that no one snagged her considering she'd been here all day. "Excellent…" was all I could say before I was dragged back towards the private rooms.

She opened a door and pushed me inside. "Well, let's get started," she said, locking the door behind her.

"Now let's see just how much fun we can have here…" she said.

* * *

A Few Hours Later At Saints HQ…

* * *

I walked in, the sweat that had formed on me earlier had now just dried and I smelt terrible. My muscles ached a little and I could barely walk. I started to thank whoever made the elevator, because if stirs were involved I'd be sleeping in the garage. As the elevator doors were opened I was met face to face to my kunoichi of irritation.

"Where did you storm off to?"

"None of your business," I said as I continued towards my room.

"What do you mean 'none of my business'? I am your kunoichi and I need to know the small things as it can help me protect you later."

I looked at her for a moment, gazing through her really, and then entered my room.

"And why are you smelling like sweat? What have you been up to?"

She kept me from getting to my couch and I took this opportunity to embarrass her, greatly.

"You ever hear how having sex is the equivalent of running five miles? Well, I ran close to twenty-miles earlier tonight, give or take."

She erupted in a mad blush and then went quiet. I took that as my chance to move to my couch and lay down for the night. However, I just had to continue rubbing it in.

"It was great too. She had purple hair, red eyes, a great ass, and flawless legs. I don't think any girl could top her."

As soon as I finished taunting her however, the mood of the room had plummeted from embarrassed to anxious.

"Was she dressed in ninja clothes?" Kasumi asked me shakily.

"Yeah, she was, why do you ask? Have you been following me tonight? "Cause there are some things that young girls like you shouldn't see…"

She was over me in an instant with overly-determined eyes and for a second I thought that I'd be swimming again, or at the most going "splat."

"What exactly happened while you were gone?" she asked, but it was more of a demand than a question.

I swallowed nervously and tensed up immediately, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well…"

* * *

A/N: And thus we conclude another chapter. I was thinking of adding a lemon next chapter but it's on a "don't ask, don't give" policy. Meaning if enough people don't ask, there will be no lemon until after chapter ten. Also, the one that I'd put in the next chapter if you asked for it won't be between the Boss and Kasumi. That comes later...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Saint and a Ninja Lost In Steelport**_

* * *

The mood in the room kept intensifying as I paused, not really wanting to answer her question. She got up from over me and allowed me enough room to breathe, but that was about it. I swallowed hard, sweat evident on my faced as she continued eyeing me the whole time. I saw that no matter what I was going to say, I was still going to wind up in a world of pain.

"Well…" I slowly said, "I ain't gotta explain shit to you."

Though it all happened so fast, I kind of expected what came next. She somehow got me to my feet and I went crashing through the window again, the one I just recently replaced. I fell into the cold embrace of the penthouse pool again and when I resurfaced I muttered, "Real original," before Kasumi appeared in front of the pool and in a black bikini no less. I'd have to ask her how'd she change so quickly when she calmed down…

She stood there with a wicked smile played on her face, one I barely saw on her, and put her hands on her hips, signifying that even though I was the Boss, she was in charge of the moment. I floated there, not even bothering trying to get out, as she began speaking once more.

"Tell me," was her simple two worded demand. There were a few things I was scared of in my life, and right now I'd take any of them in exchange for the imposing kunoichi in front of me.

"No…" I said, slightly dragging on the word, half out of spite and half out of fear. With no window as a speed barrier I could have been sent off the building this time or, even worse, somehow pummeled through the base of the pool. I was treading dangerous waters…

Or so I thought. She dived in and swam like an Olympic champion towards me, reaching me in a mere moment before tackling me in the water. We struggled, albeit playfully, for a while until she had straddled my waist and had me somewhat pinned by the edge of the pool. Though she was drenched all over she still held that shine that only she could seem to manage. When she smiled at me again though I saw actual feeling instead of wickedness.

It all felt wrong though, especially after hearing the conversation she had with some guy before I got here. Kinzie did that much right at least, hacking other people's phones and not my own.

_Flashback…_

_My newly made friend and I had just finished our evening activities and when I offered to pay she just gave me a card instead. She said that if I wanted another good time all I'd have to do was call and that our time together would be payment enough. I did manage to get her to take a couple hundred though, just so she could have it for emergencies. She also said she wouldn't be working there anymore, so it was highly imperative that I didn't lose her card. Soon after we parted ways, she left to walk down the street and I watched her till she left out of eyesight before turning heel and walking to my car._

_I entered my Temptress, relishing in the thought of how well the midnight blue would look as I drove through the streets tonight, the white strips there for show. A little ways away from the club and I had gotten a phone call. I picked it up and when I saw Kinzie on caller I.D. I picked up._

"_What's up, Kinzie?" I asked as I maneuvered through the streets, driving sanely for the time being._

"_Boss, your house guest has made a call, I was just wondering if you wanted to listen in."_

"_Patch me through," I said as I drove into a nearby alleyway and parked._

"_Patching through," replied Kinzie and in an instant I was at the dial tone, waiting with Kasumi for her friend to pick up._

_Three tones later he picked up and I went silent, even though neither of them could hear me anyway._

"_Hello Ryu," said Kasumi, still in that uptight, proper voice of hers. I hoped she'd break that habit someday… but that's beside the point, what's more important is who the hell Ryu is?_

"_Hey Kasumi, how is your visit in Steelport? You haven't run into any trouble have you?" spoke the newly introduced Ryu._

"_No, no. I have a nice place to stay and I haven't run into any trouble of any sort. I'm currently staying at a penthouse with the city's notorious street gang. Don't worry though, they're a bigger danger to themselves to me." When she said that it hurt my pride a little, making me question why I kept her around in the first place._

"_Well, like I said, be careful. I'll be there to join you within a couple of days. Until then, please stay out of trouble."_

"_Okay Ryu, but before you go there's one last thing I need to tell you. Their leader, he actually defeated me, and can even match me, using some fighting style I've never seen before. His tactics can be a little… underhanded… but other than that he'd make a worthy fighter yet._

"_Interesting… how'd he beat you though? That part could be very important for later."_

"_He…" she paused there, a blush most definitely being formed on her cheeks this very moment. I snickered at the thought before listening in again._

"_He… kissed me…" she said, a little embarrassed but she said it._

"_So, he's a pervert and a pedophile… I'll be sure to take care of him when I get there. Until then, try to avoid any extra contact with him."_

_She dared not mutter the fact that not only did she share a room with me, but has been in continuous contact with me since then._

"_Ok Ryu. Goodness, sometimes you're a little over protective of me…" she said before hearing his audible chuckle and then clicking off._

_I hung up my own phone as I thought about the multiple implied meanings in that phone conversation. First off, Kasumi has a boyfriend? Man, wasn't she leading me on, and for a second there I could've sworn she was actually into me. Oh well I guess. I still have my lovely, purple haired friend. I gazed at the card she gave me with a name and a number._

"_Ayane…" I mumbled to myself, letting the words roll off my lips in a desirable fashion. She would be mine, if I could help it._

_Then another thought crossed my mind. I started to slowly sweat more, adding on to all the sweating I was doing not even half an hour ago, as I started connecting the dots. Kasumi's boyfriend was very masculine sounding, like he was all business, and since he was her boyfriend he was also probably a ninja, a more powerful one than her at that. Then he said he'd, "take care" of me when he arrived in a few days… meaning that I could be completely and utterly fucked._

_Well, since I had only a few days to live, I got to thinking, there are two things that I have to do before I die. One, rub my sex life all up in Kasumi's face. Two, fuck Ayane for the next couple of days because I don't know what it is about her but she is just as good as Shaundi, hell, maybe even better. Now, which way was the fastest way home again…_

_End of Flashback…_

She smiled over me as she took pride in her small victory of having me on my back. I didn't, the thought of her boyfriend, Ryu, taking up most of my mind. When he found out about what she was doing with me now, I'd probably have my arms cut off and he'd beat me to death with them. Fuck, I hated this… my inevitable death and all…

I held her shoulders and gave her a serious look, and she instantly knew playtime was over. She helped me up out of the pool and then grabbed her giant towel to dry off with, before I led her into the living room. I sat on the couch and she sat across from me, eager to listen to the reason I chose to stop.

"Kasumi," I said, "I heard your phone conversation with Ryu earlier tonight. I think it'd be best if you keep your distance."

"What for, I mean, Ryu is just a little overprotective but he's fine once you get to know him."

"Kasumi, I feel that it is better we stay away from each other because if I'm going to be killed in a few days, I want it to be as quickly as possible. Messing with you means drawing out my death. Besides, I don't like getting between a guy and his girlfriend."

She blankly stared at me. "I don't have a boyfriend though…" she said, and with her tone I wanted to believe her, but that call told me differently.

"I'll tell you what, if I'm still living and breathing after your boyfriend, Ryu, gets done cutting me into mincemeat, then I'll believe you. Until then, I'm not risking a damn thing."

With that I stood up and swiftly made my way to our room, still being generous enough to take the couch instead of my bed. Soon after hitting it, I slowly drifted off to sleep on the couch. That night, Kasumi and Ayane crossed my mind.

Kasumi POV…

Well… that did not go as planned. I wanted to show him that I could feel for him, be better than Ayane, but Ryu messed that up for me…

I shook my head and mentally slapped myself. It wasn't Ryu's fault for being like an overprotective brother, it was the Boss' for listening in. Then again, I guess he wanted to be sure I wasn't calling the police or anything. This is quite troublesome nonetheless though.

I stood and mentally made my list of things that happened since I got here. Well, I was in the middle of a bank robbery when I arrived and was knocked out by the butt of the gun. Con. I was equally matched, and beaten by the Boss. Con. The Boss kissed me. Pro. I shared a room with the Boss. Pro. My half-sister Ayane fucked him first. Con. Ryu cut any chance I could have with him for the next few days. Con. He was a human punching bag. Pro. I was his kunoichi, not Ayane. Pro.

With the score set even I guessed that my new life here was going to be a rollercoaster with the way things have been so far. I made a mental note to get up early to clean out the pool from whatever the Boss had washed off himself in there. I stood from the couch and headed to our room. Upon entering I looked at him, loving how he looked peaceful when he slept.

I hovered over him for a moment, matching the timing in the calm breaths of his sleep. I slowly bent down and passionately kissed his lips, just as he had done to me in my fight against him. Even in his sleep he somewhat kissed me back. I raised, not even close to being satisfied, but it'd have to do for now. I didn't want to rape him or anything…

I hopped into bed, still sporting my black bikini that would have to settle as my sleepwear tonight and nodded off. I dreamed what any girl that was lucky enough to be in my position would dream of. I dreamed of my life with the Boss, and just how hectic it would soon become. All I had to do was break the barrier.

* * *

A/N: I know updating isn't the best but I'd like to know how'd I do...


End file.
